I'm Sensitive
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A Song-fic with Jewel's "I'm Sensitive". See if you can tell who is who!


I'm Sensitive  
A Short Story By Beth  
  
  
  
I was thinking, That I might fly today,  
Just to disprove all the things that you say.  
It doesn't take a talent to be mean,  
Your words can crush things that are unseen so-  
Please be careful with me, I'm sensitive and I'd like to stay that way.  
  
The boy turned his face to the sky, watching the single eagle as it flew. He held up a hand and brushed a strand of light-lavender hair from his forhead.  
He stood atop the huge mountain, his blue eyes fixing on the eagle as he watched.  
He wondered how it felt to be like that; completely free with no one to tell you that you weren't good enough or that you couldn't do something.  
He knew that even the eagle in the sky wasn't free of worries but sometimes he thought so, because if it had worries why would it fly like that for hours?  
It was a childish thought but the boy just didn't care.  
At fourteen years old he had seen more horror than anyone he knew or had ever heard of.  
His whole world had been destroyed but here he thought he had maybe found some small peace.  
But he was denied even that, everything coming crashing down on him, crushing his hopes and destroying his dreams.  
  
You always tell me, That it's impossible,  
To be respected and be a girl.  
Why's it gotta be so complicated?  
Why you gotta tell me if I'm hated?  
Oh please be careful with me, I'm sensitive and I'd like to stay that way.  
  
An older man stands on a cliffside, watching the boy on the mountain, his dark eyes searching for a sign.  
He looked upon the boy and saw the first trails of tears on the boys cheeks.  
Had he caused them? He wondered why the boy seemed to hate him, and was always to distant from him.  
He wondered if the boy thought that he hated him.  
He couldn't be sure, because he didn't dare ask, almost afraid of the answer. When he tried to ask the question it caught in his throat and he couldn't say it.  
He had never cared about others opinions so why did he care about it so much now?  
He asked himself all of these questions and he couldn't seem to answer any of them.  
He knew he was hard on the boy, but also that the boy could take it.  
  
And I was thinking that it might do some good,  
If we robbed the cennex, And took all their food.  
That way what they believed will have taken place and we'd give it to everybody who had some faith.  
Oh please be careful with me, I'm sensitive and I'd like to stay that way.  
  
The world seemed to be caving in on the boy, who stood looking out from the mountain-top, still looking over the eagle as it dove to the ground to catch some prey or other and came up empty-handed to begin the wait again.  
It seemed to him now that even the greatest creatures in the world could make mistakes. He thought of the man he had wanted so hard to impress, and knew he was crying. The hot tears streaking his face as he looked up into the sky towards the sun.  
He wondered if that man had ever made mistakes, ever messed up as badly as the boy himself had.  
He had asked himself often why he kept coming home before, but now he asked would he be willing to leave this magnificence and go back to his home? Would he at all want to go?  
All of the thoughts seemed to pound themselves into the boy's head, and he couldn't answer them.  
He asked himself why he kept messing up, failing the tests that the man set out before him.  
How had he continued to fail so badly?  
He looked up towards the sky again and watched the eagle soar away into the horizon.  
  
I have this theory, That if we're told we're bad, Then that's the only idea we'll ever have.  
Maybe if we are surrounded in beauty, Someday we will become what we see.  
'Cause anyone can start a conflict, It's harder yet to disregard it.  
I'd rather see the world from another angle.  
Oh we are everyday angels.  
Be careful with me, 'Cause I'd like to stay that way.  
"I'm Sensitive" by Jewel  
  
The man asked himself for the hundredth time why he pushed the boy so hard. He wondered why he was compelled to make the boy work so hard.  
It was obvious, most of the time, that the boy couldn't achieve the task set in front of him without training.  
He wanted the answers but somehow couldn't find them.  
He had always been so sure, but now he was just confused.  
He didn't know how to deal with it, and was far too proud to ask anyone.  
He wasn't sure whether his pride was a blessing or a curse.  
He watched the boy rise from the rocks and walk away.  
  
  
=END= 


End file.
